


Lost in Japan

by SweetDreamCorporation



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: And so is Hyunsuk, Canon era I guess you'd call it???, Choi Hyunsuk - Freeform, Fluff, Jihoon is in love, M/M, Midnight calls, Song Lyrics, park jihoon - Freeform, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreamCorporation/pseuds/SweetDreamCorporation
Summary: Jihoon is in Japan alone, and all it'd take is one flight from Hyunsuk to fix that.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Lost in Japan

Hyunsuk calls Jihoon around midnight, when he is sure the latter was finished for the time being. 

“Hyunsuk? Hello?” Jihoon speaks into his phone as he walks towards the cab waiting for him. He smelt like Uisuki- the strong kind- and thanks to that, his plan of falling asleep as soon as he came to his room fell through. 

He can feel the smile in his voice. It brought bubbles to Jihoon’s stomach. What was he up to?

“How was the shoot? Did it come out well?” 

Jihoon nods at the driver as a sign that he was ready to go. It was a capsule in there. The cold air filled with the noise of the crowd suddenly disappears. It brings him chills feeling the heat inside the car. “Y-yeah. I’ll be finishing everything up by the end of the week. Only have twenty four-hours for myself.” Jihoon muses, and it brings joy to him hearing Hyunsuk let out an airy laugh. Looking out the window, he manages to catch the people, the lights of the night. The traffic itself was beautiful, and when Jihoon looked up to a tall building, he saw himself, holding a glass cup filled with alcohol. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t called you.” Hyunsuk says. “I was busy in the studio all week and the guys were having trouble with some steps and Doyoung just got accepted with his lead role-” 

“Tell him congratulations by the way!” Jihoon slightly jumps in his seat with remembrance. “I just read today that he got the spot! I texted him but never got an answer.” 

This time, Hyunsuk laughs out loud. “You should know already that he never answers texts.”

Jihoon laughs too, and then looks up again. The cab had already passed the billboard of him holding the drink. “But it's alright. I’ve been busy too.” The heat of the cab was a bit of sudden change for him. He wanted to feel the cold air. As he made the window go down, Hyunsuk’s silence made him raise his eyebrow. “What are you up to, Hyunsuk?” He asks slowly.

“Do you have plans tonight?”

Jihoon is slightly taken back. “Hyunsuk what-”

“I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight.” 

Jihoon was staying in Tokyo for two weeks filming commercials left and right. Despite it being only that short amount of time, he missed the boys and their antics. But most of all, he missed _him._ Being in Japan and having to work everyday was already hard, with the wanton to get lost in the city nagging him all the time. This was the only day he could enjoy exploring it before going back. And the thought of him doing it with _Hyunsuk_ , both of them alone, got him excited. 

“Hyunsuk you’re impulsive but not that impulsive, are you?” It was more of a statement than anything else. Jihoon was fighting the smile twitching to plaster on his face. The older was so stubborn and so strong willed that he might just be crazy enough to do so.

“Jihoon you know I am.”

The cab finally pulled up to his hotel. Jihoon hurried to get off, already convinced he had annoyed the driver too much by the looks he was getting. The cold air this time hit him the hardest. He shivered and entered the lobby, where the receptionist was waiting with a gift. 

Holding the phone in place with his shoulder, he picked up the small wooden box. In it- whiskey.

He held it tight, waiting for Hyunsuk to keep talking. “How will the company react?” He thinks it must be the small sip of alcohol he had on the shoot that is making him actually believe this is happening. 

Hyunsuk gives him another airy laugh, and then Jihoon really thinks it’s the small sip of alcohol because he starts getting red. Hyunsuk knew exactly what he was doing.

_Damn you Hyunsuk._

“Since when has that stopped us?” 

_You motherfuc-_

“Sir?” The receptionist interrupts Jihoon’s train of thought. He looks up, eyes wide and face the shade of the strawberry whiskey he was holding. “Are you alright? It’s a gift sent to you.” A parting gift- he guesses- for making him shoot the same script over and over again. 

After a minute of just standing there and looking at her- not grasping the world around him- he swallows the knot in his throat, smiles, gives a small thank you, and then heads for the elevator. 

“How long would you be staying? I-I mean I’ll be flying back in four days. I only have twenty fours hours to myself before having to film again. I’ll be busy the entire time you'd be here!” He exasperated, as if anything in this world could change the older’s mind. 

The elevator opened, and in he went. There was a man in a well tailored suit behind him giving him a weird look. They lock eyes and Jihoon yelps before muttering a sorry and turning to face the corner. “What would we do in twenty four hours!?” He harshly whispers into the phone, but there was excitement to hit stone, and Hyunsuk read it all too clearly. 

“Oh there are tons of things we could do in twenty four hours, darling.”

It caught him off guard how sultry Hyunsuk’s voice became and Jihoon ended up choking in nothing. More people had gotten into the elevator and all he hoped for was to make it to his room on the twelfth floor before he became any redder.

“W-why?” He tries to form coherent sentences and fucking Hyunsuk wont let him. Jihoon was supposed to be the one doing the teasing. He always was in the group. But the older just knew how to get under his skin. 

“Can’t get you off my mind.”

Jihoon resorted to praying that his floor magically appeared in front of him. All the tiredness of the day had left his system. “You’re crazy. And can in no way fly right now.”

“I can just call Director Choi to book me a flight. My dad is very generous.”

“Stop it.”

“And I can leave Junghwan in charge so everything would be in good hands.”

“Stop it!”

_Ding_

His floor arrived and Jihoon couldn't get out soon enough. It was just him and the man that hoped on in the lobby. How coincidental.

Hyunsuk snickered in the background. He puts the wooden box on the floor while his hand digs into the pocket of his coat for the keys to his room. “You just made me lose sleep thanks to your stupid idea.”

“Ouch” Hyunsuk lets out. 

Jihoon enters his room, and somehow, after all this talk, it feels immensely colder than it was when he left this morning.

Cold and very lonely. 

But there was a big window overseeing the city, so that was nice. He imagined what it would be like to have Hyunsuk here too. 

It had gone quiet now and it hadn't struck Jihoon how awfully busy it sounded in Hyunsuk’s end of the line. Where was he at this hour? Then, it struck.

It sounded like the airport. 

“Hyunsuk…” He asks carefully. “where are you?”

It takes him a minute to answer. “Don’t fall asleep, okay?” 

“Wait-”

“I have to go now. Love you!” And then he hangs up. 

Jihoon looked at his phone gobsmacked. 

_Oh. My. God_. 

Jihoon tried. He really did. He washed up, fell into bed and tossed and turned. But he thought. He thought and thought and after much laborious pontification, he still couldn't get the image of Hyunsuk flying over just for him out of his head. He must have heard wrong. He must have. There was no way- 

There was a nock on the door. It scared Jihoon who sat up straight. Another nock came and he flinched. Part of him- the rational part of him- tried to calm his pounding heart by saying it must be someone else. Someone totally different who was **not** the person he was hoping for. But the other part of him- the quieter part- knew exactly who it was. 

He knew Because Hyunsuk never went back on his word. 

He felt timid. For Pete’s sake, he felt so fucking timid. It wasn’t like him to be like this. If only the butterflies in him would calm down and let Jihoon think rationally then-

The struggle became useless when he opened the door and all rational thought flew out the window.

“Told you I could fly to your hotel tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was another short story that I made on the whim. It's inspire by the lyrics of "Lost in Japan", a song that I think rightfully belongs to Jihoon and Hyunsuk now. It's short since I'm working on something bigger, but it was just something that I wanted to do after the last thing I wrote.  
> And- if you read it- thank you so much.


End file.
